Gaara or Naruto
by Hiyuki Masu
Summary: a girl... a plain girl.. two boys... two not so plain boys... can any of them find peace with an inner war raging? can they find more? who will win jealousy or love?


"c'mon he's leaving soon!" sakura yelled back at you. You weren't a runner." Go faster!"

"WHY don't YOU GO SLOWER" you yelled back. she stuck out her tongue at you and ran even faster

"NO FAIR YOU HAVE LONGER LEGS!!!!" but she didn't stop or even slow down your target was within sight "COME ON" you closed your eyes and pictured him leaving without you, you started to run faster and faster until you were level with her you weren't used to running that fast so it was hard for you to stop you probably would have ran about another half mile if you hadn't crashed right into Naruto you both fell over you landed awkwardly right on top of him you laughed this usually happened nothing really new

"hey Naruto couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye?" you jumped up to your feet and held out a hand you and Naruto had always been close since your first day as a transfer ninja most people were scared of you but not Naruto no he stuck by you

"bye Naruto and don't you dare get killed" yelled sakura over the small crowd of genin Gaara looked almost jealously at the three clinging onto Naruto's legs and two sensei's giving him advice and knowledge he was alone as always he'd always puzzled you ­_why be alive if your not going to do anything to make it worth living? _No one ever talked to him but you were going to change that

"are you Sabuko no Gaara?" he looked surprised you were talking to him instead of doting over Naruto like everyone else

"yes I am and you are koori shimoyake of the village hidden in the snow'

"yes, but could you do me a favor and its kinda personal?" he waited " please just keep Naruto out of trouble and if he does.." you didn't get to finish a hell of a lot of ooohh's and ahhh's had just erupted someone screamed it's lady Tsunade and she walked down the isle they'd cleared for her she whispered something into jiraiya's ear he looked ecstatic she then said something to Tenten and she left looking relieved the she walked over to you and said

"you have been transferred onto this mission there isn't anything wrong with that is their?"

you said no for two reasons ok three one you got to stay with Naruto two you were going to get to know Gaara better three it didn't really seem like she was asking she handed you a bag and said

"these things were collected from your apartment cloths personal hygiene a small pillow everything you need is in there" she winked and you knew she'd packed mamoru sakura looked stunned she hadn't expected to say goodbye to two of her best friends bit she hugged you and wished you luck

"don't worry it's a week on week off thing there are two groups I'll see you in a week bye"

"shouldn't you have said bye to more of your friends?" asked Naruto as you walked out of the village

"they'll just have to deal with it, yo, old man, so what is this mission anyway" you asked the white haired guy walking in front of you

"I am not an old man " you looked questioning over at Naruto he nodded _denial is the first step_ "our mission is to protect a group of councilman's meetings from a group of terrorists "

"what village?"

"mist"

"why are we helping them?"

"why do you ask so many questions?"

"why indeed old man" you laughed as he only got more and more frustrated with your questions he refused to talk

"hey Gaara?"

"yes"

"why do you walk so far away from us?"

"you aren't scared"

"should I be?" he didn't smile but walked closer to the group it wasn't until later that day at about 6 that you reached the forest in the mist village you really thought it was beautiful not that Naruto noticed you were each given a head set that you were always supposed to wear just in case for most of the first day you lounged around unpacking and getting comfortable in the apartment the most village elders had given you it only had two bedrooms so Naruto Gaara and jiraiya slept in one room while you had the other but it was too big for you, you never liked having a big room there was too much empty space were anything could happen while you were asleep and you wouldn't even know it so you chose o sleep in the closet it was still a very large walk in closet the moment you said you didn't want the room jiraiya declared he would sleep in it but Naruto wouldn't let him instead Gaara and Naruto shared the room a scream awoke Naruto and shook Gaara who was on he roof they both came rushing towards you

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLAM YOU SICK TWISTED PERVET YOU DIRTY OLD MAN WHAT THE HELL" Gaara wrapped the intruder in sand and Naruto turned on the lights to see a sand covered jiraiya on the floor you looked at them with murder in your eyes "can we kill him?" Naruto tried to calm you down

"we don't really have to go that far just go to sleep and we'll deal with him tomorrow" you glared at the dirty old man once he'd gotten back into bed you tied him to it

"is this really necessary?" asked Gaara

"YES" and he backed down the next morning you met with the council members to settle a few things and then headed out in the forest to cover your ground it was dull work standing there nothing to really look at no one to talk to _how boring_ you could hear Naruto's snoring on the other side of his head set

"hey Gaara?" you said into the headset

"is there someone attacking you?" he sounded a little worried

"no, I was just wondering why you never sleep its really unhealthy you'll get sick" you heard a sigh

"it's personal" you looked down at the ground

"ok I see" as every meeting ended you were told to guide two of the councilmen home before leavening so as was your luck you got the two oldest whiniest sick old men there

"you two have been assigned to koori" jiraiya informed the men

"why does it have to be a girl? She looks week overfed and obnoxious" said the smaller old man in your mind he'd just said she's a fat bad tempered wimp you were breathing deeply trying to keep your cool "look how winded she is just from walking over here " _if we beat up the clients we don't get paid.. if we beat up the clients WE don't GET PAYED_ you repeated over and over again " and look at all that fat hanging off her chest disgusting" if Gaara's sand hadn't been holding down your feet hell knows what you would have done to that old man jiraiya volunteered that he take the men home fir today and you go back and take a shower or something an idea you greeted happily you sighed and thought about how you like this new life so far it was interesting not all the time but good enough for you, you were only in a towel sitting at the table drinking some tea when the door opened for a moment you were afraid it was jiraiya only to see Gaara and Naruto staring at you with dropped jaws

"what?"

"n-nothing" said Gaara they took off their shoes and sat down with you, you and Naruto talked a bit and Gaara listened occasionally saying something you looked out the widow and saw jiraiya coming closer and closer

" be right back perverted sensei in 10..9..8.." your voice was muffled by pajamas you reentered the room "2..1.." there was a huge bang and the smell of alcohol filled the room

"jiraiya IS INN THE HOUSE"

"unfortunately"

"oooo you got attitude I love it when they put up a fight"

" pervert stay the hell away from us , hell I don't even know why they assigned you to us if all you do is make perverted slurs and get drunk" he swayed drunkenly over to the table

"your really hot mind coming home with me tonight" you rolled your eyes and walk to the bedroom door

"im tired dunk his head in a barrel of water or shove him in the shower something" he was so fast no of you saw him run over to you and pick you up

" no one says no to jiraiya" he was so fast not even Gaara's sand could stop him and out the window yo flew the last thing you saw was Gaara and Naruto's stunned faces framed by a retreating window then you went blank


End file.
